


In Our Eyes.

by httpsapphics



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Caring, Character Death, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsapphics/pseuds/httpsapphics
Summary: Kaz looks after Joan after her brutal sexual assault that Juice had made Joan experience. Vera isn’t buying the act, nor do any of the other prisoners and officers.
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Karen "Kaz" Proctor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	In Our Eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: 
> 
> Mentions of rape, but not in full detail.

Sweat beaded off the hairline of the victimized woman. Indistinct groans as the pain had risen up to her upper torso; hearing muffled movement from someone in her cell, Joan turned her vulnerable physique and muttered.

“K-Kaz?” Silence drew the room like an artist creating a masterpiece. As the silhouetted figure had turned around, revealing the shadowed features, Kaz had nodded her head and rushed to be by Joan’s side, at her time of need. Was this the right opportunity to take advantage of the assistance she truly needed?

Damp below and painful, Joan attempted to lift her heavy frame off the mattress and sit up. The attack was repeatedly playing in her mind; karma as some people see it but abuse to Kaz. She would now do anything - ANYTHING - to find out who did this.

As Kaz remains by Joan’s bed, their hands intertwine. Stroking the back palm of her sweaty hand, Kaz soon fell asleep. The noise of the door had creaked open, revealing Allie calling the assistant martyr.

“Kaz, we need to let her rest,” Allie admitted, wanting Kaz to arrive outside the cell room and sit with her. As the distraught woman had stared up to the higher figure of Allie, tears filled in her irises. “What kind of woman would do this to another woman?” Anger and upset had combined in her tone of voice.

Silence drew itself into the dorm of their cell block. Allie had wrapped her arms around the vulnerable physique of Kaz, stroking her extensive blonde locks. “We have to make them pay,” Allie mumbled, not always agreeing to the Red Right Hand’s violence. This one violence to another had to happen, whether it was female of male; no one deserves this.

Time was slowly dragging its body, scratching their nails along the chalkboard, but each second was ticking down. Each painful second. It was time for the count and Kaz had rushed to assist Joan: the crimson and dried blood remained on her pants, and stained as a memory.

“J-Joan,” The soft whisper called out, rushing to help the victim, or so she thought, and got her a fresh pair of pants, so none of the officers suspects anything. “We need to get you changed.” Joan’s once brown hues now faded to a sore red, from all the painful crying she did, overnight and during the help off Kaz. Rushing back to her cell, Joan assisted that she could take no more help, wanting Kaz to return to her cell before any kind of punishment starts to bite them.

Cell doors were open, prisoners were out their cells...apart from Joan. Officer Miles had called out the prisoners one by one, in the cell block, that had revealed themselves out of their cells. Her cheeks blossoming a rosy red, Linda had stuttered her words, not seeing Ferguson out of her cell, she knew the problem but couldn’t change the rules, whether she wanted to or not.

“Ferguson,” Linda called out, her fingers tightly wrapped around the brim of the clipboard, nervously repeatedly clicking her pen. No response. “Joan Fergu-” Before she could finish the name, the tired, emotional and sweating physique had appeared; resting her back on the door, knocking her head back so tiredly. “That’s all,” Linda admitted, nervously biting down on her lip. Her vision remained on Ferguson until she left the room.

As the bruised figure had made its way back into the cell, Joan was struggling to sit down properly. Winces of pain and grunts of discomfort had slipped out the back of her throat; hearing the cell doors shut aggressively, she heard the footsteps of Kaz approach her habitat.

“What is it?” Joan muttered under her breath, not wanting to seem like a bother to Kaz. In a whispering tone, Kaz eventually responded. “We need to go for breakfast,” Worried about how Joan would react, Kaz slowly backed away and rested her body against the frame of the cell door. “I’ll be needing some assistance,” Joan muttered, in a delicate tone. Kaz nodded her heavy head, biting down on her brims. “Okay, then. You stay with the Red Right Hand and we’ll protect you!” She rested her palm on Joan’s shoulder and back and rubbed it softly, reassuring her that her safety was her responsibility now.

The echoing of the cutlery that had banged against the plastic plate had vibrated through Joan’s membrane, nervously sweating and feeling her gut twist rapidly and aggressively. “I-I,” Speechless for once, Joan had looked to Kaz and saw the devotion throughout her features, forcefully curving a smile against each corner of her lips. “...can’t thank you enough,” Her plan to take advantage of Kaz had changed...to romantic feelings. How was she supposed to lie to her and allow Kaz to be ganged upon for sticking by her side at her time of need?

The top dog they call her. She was weakening. She was falling. She was fading. She was no top dog, she just didn’t want a replacement to order her around. She wanted to leave but no one wanted her to. Bea watched the doors open and close, not seeing the Red Right Hand, and shrugged her shoulders until she blocked and snap! Here they arrived, with a new member on board: The Freak.

“Joan, sit down...I will get your breakfast,” Kaz demanded, but softly. Bea raised an eyebrow at Joan and Kaz’s sudden friendship, questioning to herself whether this was part of the plan to take advantage of Kaz or to take down Bea. “Uhm,” Joan mumbled, struggling to sit down on the seats. Grunting in utter discomfort, she looked at Kaz and didn’t want anyone to see her bruises or her damaged skin.

The smell of the breakfast had swarmed her nostrils, feeling sick to the stomach from the stench. Using her palms to support her unbalanced figure, she winced and tightly shut her optics. Feeling the pain sharply make its way to her legs, she felt her balance lose control.

As the blonde martyr had assisted Ferguson to sit down comfortably, she looked to Bea to see the careless look on her features.

“You call yourself a top dog?” She roared, her chest deflating as she did so. “There is a woman here tha-” Silence. Ferguson interrupted and looked up. “N-No,” Ferguson pleaded, not wanting to be classed as the ‘Freak’ again. Maybe this was a wake up call for Joan, but she needed support and empathy of people.

As the whole cafeteria area froze quietly, Kaz looked down on the vulnerable dame and rolled her white orbs back; releasing a melancholy sigh. “Okay!” Raising her hand in the mid air and shrugging her heavy shoulders.

As Bea had sat quietly, she continued to munch on her breakfast. “Ya done?” She questioned, raising her eyebrows at Kaz. As Kaz nodded her head, Bea smirked and ordered the prison to continue what they were doing. “That’s it, guys. Continue eating!” Everyone went from quiet to loud in a time scale of a second.

Breakfast was over and Kaz assisted the vulnerable, bruised woman back to her dorm and had stayed beside her. “You want any food, drink...somethin’ or anything?” Her azure orbs looked directly in the mocha ones of Joan’s and saw the desperate cry for help. Silence just entered the room as Ferguson's legs gave way, leading her balance to deflate and fall. Ferguson shook her head and pressed her lips together and fluttered her eyelashes, forcefully curving a smile of reassurance.

“Kaz?” A small voice called out, a blonde silhouette was revealed; Allie. Her soft voice interrupted the interaction that Kaz and Ferguson was both experiencing. “We need to talk!” Remembering what Bea told her in the cafeteria, she had to warn Kaz, whether she believed it or not. Proctor removed herself from the same room as Ferguson and smiled back, signalling that she won’t be long.

Allie softly grabbed Kaz and softly smiled, not prepared for her reaction. “Bea told me somethin’ in the cafeteria, when I was taking the plates back...” She inhaled deeply and looked into the vibrant blue in Kaz’s eyes, seeing sincerity there. “And she warned us of Ferguson.” A pause was sitting in the conversation, they could feel the awkwardness creep behind them.

Kaz raised her eyebrows and shook her head in disbelief, thinking Allie was immediately ganging up on her with accusations; believing them. “So you’re gonna take her word for it?” She shrugged her heavy shoulders and felt a lump form in the back of her trachea. “She has been raped...” She inhaled deeply through her nostrils and looked at Allie, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. “You’re telling me that you think she planned this?”

No questions were answered and silence remained in the room they were in, Kaz’s heart was thumping in her chest, feeling the palpitation rise to her throat and her head. Was she beginning to have emotions connected with Joan? Confused by it, she then inhaled deeply and then shook her heavy head, moving back into the room where Ferguson was.

“Sorry about that, Joan,” Kaz admitted, resting her pale palm on Joan’s spine and rubbed it in a reassuring manner. “Allie was speakin’ to me about the cleaning routa.” Lying to Joan, she forcefully curved a smile to Ferguson, her vibrant orbs shone in the lighting of the room.

“Don’t worry about it,” Joan mumbled, chuckling softly. “You obviously needed to sort it out and I hope you did!” A soft tone had uttered her breath, wincing at the pain that was now spreading up her physique. “Now, we need to talk,” Ferguson admitted, her voice was hoarse and her teal uniform was now blooded. That wasn’t even the reason why she wanted to talk to Kaz...but this will have to be sorted.

Embarrassed and ashamed, Joan looked down on her crotch area and felt the damp below; she looked at Kaz and felt her eyes puddle with salty liquids. She attempted to stand and check her rear area, seeing the red absorb the teal colour. Kaz rushed to the cell to get clean trousers and pants and headed to help Joan into her cell. “Come in here,” Kaz wrapped her palms around Joan’s arms and slowly walked to the cell room and sat down on the lumpy mattress.

“Take it slow,” Kaz assissted, a firm tone but delicate. She helped lift up Ferguson’s legs and slide the decrepit and unhygienic clothes off her legs. “Oh my,” Kaz mumbled under her breath, hoping that Ferguson never heard it. “If you can, put these on!” Rushing to try and not get caught, Kaz placed the bloodied trousers in the sink; turning the tap around, the luke warm water had splashed on the fabric, turning the original colour a darker tone.

As the whispering groans had echoed in her eardrums, Joan had eventually slid the fresh and clean pants on and stood up, to readjust it to over her bottom. As the smaller figure of Kaz remained by Ferguson’s side, Joan used her for support of her balance. “O-Ow, sorry,” Joan mumbled to Kaz, as her palms dug deep into Kaz’s shoulders, causing her to lose her balance slightly. “I-I just need a bit of help so I can adjust them,” She whispered, Kaz nodded her head and crouched down to readjust the long, baggy trousers and Joan attempted to put them up higher, as the rim of the trousers had reached her stomach.

Kaz and Joan soon sat down beside one another in the bed, relaxing and as Kaz lay down, Joan softly spoke. No clue who to explain how she felt but she needed the weight off her shoulders. “I-I...need to tell you somethin’, Kaz and I don’t know how to explain it...” She inhaled deeply, through her flaring nostrils, and exhaled shortly after. “I...” Silence just crept in the room, again, and Kaz knew in her gut what it was but they both stared at each other. “...like you,” Joan mumbled, after Jianna, she never did know how to explain how she felt and now she did, Kaz froze. Nervously looking at Kaz, Joan just held Kaz’s hand and softly smiled; her mocha eyes looked deep in the vibrant azure colour and not being one for expressing her emotions with physical action, she set a reassuring kiss on Kaz’s cheek and remained in the room with her, pulling her into a tight hug.

Awkwardness and silence remained in the room as soon as the hug was tightly squeezed. Kaz had remained quiet and gob smacked but as she never experienced such an emotional experience, she nodded her heavy head and looked at Joan. “I-I understand,” Even she was connecting to Joan more than she has with anyone else before. “I-I think I do too," She rolled her eyes back and looked around the room for a distraction of the topic, trying to think of words to say. “I do...” She eventually admitted, looking at Joan with utter shock.

A few seconds after Kaz admitted her feelings, Joan looked to the blonde damsel and held her hand; wrapping her long fingers around the palm of Kaz’s palm, she stroked it with the back of her thumb. “It’s okay!” Ferguson admitted, forcefully curving a revealing smile against each sides of her dimpled cheeks. The dark room had made her mocha optics form a twinkle, her twinkling orbs stayed locked onto Kaz, her squeeze of he hand eventually got tighter.

“Hey, we don’t need to do anything you don’t wanna do,” Ferguson admitted, repeatedly going over what happened with Vera in her head. She betrayed Joan...when she was at her weakest and she was slowly plotting revenge but she had to think of herself and Kaz too. “We don’t have to,” Her tone was delicate and benign, understanding of how Kaz felt but Joan wasn’t used to happiness. Something bad was bound to happen; karma.

Interrupted by the panic button, Joan and Kaz startled one another in the combined hug, slightly chuckling to avoid any kind of awkwardness between the two. They both lifted up heir vulnerable frames and walked out the room and made their way to the cafeteria. “Would you like to...” Kaz inhaled deeply, interrupting her own sentence to hold her hand out in mid air and assist to take Ferguson’s hand and lead her outside.

No kind of noise was entering the conversation that they once had; Ferguson looked down, raising her astute curved eyebrows and nodded her head in a denialism tone. Ferguson had took out her hand and connected their hands. “Y-Yeah,” She laughed, looking at Kaz to see the sincerity written all over her features. “You sure?” Ferguson questioned, knowing that after what she had done in the past was about the come up and bite her, leaving the scar of an emotional wound.

Shaking her head aggressively, she pouted and frowned melancholic. “No,” She whispered, softly feeling her soul break as soon as she disconnected their palms, looking to Kaz and whimpered. “I can’t...you would get fucked over!” Silence, yet again, stayed between the two, holding them together. Was this because of the things of the past between the prisoners or was it because she was used to be treated like dirt? Either way, she couldn’t watch Kaz be treated like dirt.

Kaz looked at Joan confused, raising her eyebrows and feeling the tears puddle in her optics, she frowned at Joan and shook her head. “Do you think I give a fuck about what people think?” Kaz roared, looking at Joan and entering her cell again. “I couldn’t give a shit about what you’ve done...you’ve changed. I can see that,” She admitted, looking at Joan and forcefully chuckled, taking Ferguson’s hand again. “We do this properly!” Kaz firmly spoke, taking Joan’s hand and tightly squeezing it, adjusting so that their fingers intertwine.

Mocha orbs soon puddled with sincere tears as they looked deep into each other’s eyes and felt the connection through their irises. “Y-Yeah, we do,” Ferguson admitted, her frown soon became a true smile. “I...” Instantly speechless of what to say, she never did admit to Kaz who ganged her. She fluttered her eyelashes and shut her eyelids and inhaled deeply. “I need to tell you what happened on the night...” She looked to Kaz and whispered to her. “Juice,” She mumbled, feeling the sharp pain tightly twist from her rear to her spine, causing her balance to slightly unbalance.

The look of shock on Kaz’s face had bought Joan to tears, seeing that everyone was supporting Juice had made her sick to the stomach. “R-Really?" Kaz questioned, her eyebrows raised and her eyelids wide open. Ferguson nodded her head and bit down on her lips, causing her once red lips to fade to a pale white and red shade. She felt a lump at the back of her throat and gulped aggressively. “We need to plot something!" Kaz firmly admitted, looking to Ferguson and shook her head in disbelief.

The time had finally arrived for Lucy Gambaro. As after all the times she had aggressively threatened young souls for a piece of her work, it was now beginning to blossom to karma. Feeling sincere about how she felt about Kaz, Ferguson had took her hand and squeezed it in a benignity manner and had forcefully curved a reassuring smile across her crimson margins; her dimpled cheeks revealed and her orbs crinkled beside the temples of her head.

“Shit,” Thinking cryptically to herself, how did Joan actually feel emotionally attached to Kaz when that wasn’t her plan? Now alone in her cell room, Joan had repeatedly mumbled under her breath, tapping her index and middle finger on her forehead, uttering the same words. “Think, think, think...” She then exhaled sharp breaths as soon as those words slipped off the tip of her tongue. “What to do?” Questioning to herself, how did she know that she was being sincere and genuine? Echoing footsteps made their way to her cell door and revealed Vera’s figure; standing by her cell door with a wide smirk sketched on her face.

“You have a visitor!” Shocked by the random increase of her friends, Vera then mumbled under her breath, shaking her head. “I didn’t know you had friends, prisoner Ferguson,” Reminding Ferguson of what she once said at the dinner that they once experienced. “I thought you had trouble making friends, you said that, no?” Smirking in a egocentric way.

“You came all this way to tell me that? You obviously like the sound of your own voice, Vera,” Chuckling softly when she spoke, Ferguson then whispered and shrugged her shoulders, not aggressively speaking back as that would be what Vera would’ve wanted.

As the smirk widened on her face, Vera strutted back to her office; Ferguson scoffing in an aggravated tone, rolling her eyes back. As she soon got prepared for her conversation with the visitor, she then made her way to an isolated room and began to talk, seeing the slim figure of a young lad stand still, Ferguson smiled. “Shayne,” She whispered in an exhale, squinting her eyes and biting down on her bottom lip. Knowing this was Jianna’s son, she had no idea how to explain to him what happened to her.

As they soon sat their rears on the seat, their eyes never ended the melancholy contact, Ferguson now insisted to take the vulnerable’s hand. “Can I?” She utters, her hand extending to reach Shayne’s. “I wanted to tell you more about your mother...” Ferguson mumbled, feeling her throat form a lump, and her eyes slightly puddle with tears. “But first, you need to do somethin’ for me ” Uttering small words, she whispered to him, leaning more into the table, her fingers tightly wrapped around Shayne’s palm. “...you need to kill the man that killed your mother,” Exhaling sharply, she felt like she was betraying Kaz but after all this hassle with her and Will, she had to do this. “Will Jackson, he is a correctional officer here and he worked at the old prison where your mother was murdered...by him!” Silence of what was just said to him, the awkward juvenile stared directly at Ferguson and nodded his head; anger building up in his demeanor.

As soon as the words ‘kill’ came out of Ferguson’s mouth, he knew that something was up with her; she wasn’t the woman that everyone was making her out to be. Admitting the truth to the vulnerable teen, Joan had widened her mocha optics, frowning her perfectly arched eyebrows and felt a very genuine tear trickle down her dried cheeks, her teal jacket absorbed the liquids. “Will you really allow this man to get away with your mother’s murder? She would still be here, she would be looking after you...not some care parents.” Shaking her cranium, she reminded herself about the image of Jianna hung, over the staircase banister. “No one will love you like I loved your mother,” Figuring out what she said, she gasped and gulped, feeling their grip of their hands loosen, Shayne felt his heart stop. Joan’s vibrantly shades irises puddled with tears, attempting to quickly reconsider her choice. “...No one will love you like your mother loved you!” Exhaling deeply at her different choice of words, she looked to Shayne’s tearful eyes, stroking the back of his hand with just her thumb. “You have t’ kill him, Shayne. Don’t let him get away with this...” Being her manipulative self, her skin pimpled with goosebumps, causing her physique to shudder. 

Hours later, Joan remained in her cell, thinking about the attack, Vera and her new pawn to the game, Shayne. Twiddling her thumbs amongst her hairline, indistinct speech emitted from the back of her throat. Hearing muffled footsteps, Kaz creepily rested her shoulders against the door ledge. Frowning of confusion, she mumbled to Joan. “Joan? Can we talk?” Joan got startled softly by the soft words the woman spoke, chuckling nervously, she eventually nodded her head. “Of course,” Dreading of what could be said, Kaz closed the cell door and sat beside Ferguson on the mattress. “We need t’ talk about us!” Mumbling to the former Governor, she looked deep in Joan’s optics, feeling her throat close up; tension grew between them. The teal that Kaz was wearing really bought out the colors in her eyes, they were heavenly. It remained quiet, the two of them just sitting still, nervously. “I know we can do this...but we do it together, no fuckin’ around,” Kaz admitted, Joan smiled genuinely, feeling her stomach flutter from butterflies. “Yeah, we do this...we do it properly.” Nodding her cranium at Kaz’s admitted speech, Joan felt like she was becoming herself, she was changing. Never actually experiencing any of the business for the girls, Kaz gently stroked Joan’s face, wiping away the wet liquids that formed amongst her corneas. 

It was officially lockdown, everyone was asleep and Kaz sneakily moved to Joan’s cell, wanting to experience the feeling together. As the soft skin that Kaz carried had caressed Joan’s cheek, Joan shuddered. Her heart thumping in her chest, she remained silent. Heavy breathing emitted from the back of her throat, Joan looked to Kaz and watched her lips, ready to pounce on them. “You ready?” That question pounding in her membranes, Joan nodded her head. Kaz had to be gentle, especially so soon after the attack but Kaz didn’t know how it would work. “I’ll be gentle, Joan...I promise,” Forcefully curving a smile amongst her crimson shaded margins, Kaz softly undressed Joan, mostly for help but to reveal the body she had.

Grunting and moaning over the pain she was experiencing, Joan looked deep in Kaz’s oceanic orbs and curved a smile, feeling safe and ready. As the body of Joan was revealed, Kaz gasped in awe of how beautiful it was. “You’re so beautiful, Joan...” Smiling vibrantly at Joan, Kaz then twisted her fingers under her shirt and raised her arms up into mid air. “Here, lemme help you,” Joan whispered, resting her hands on Kaz’s arms, now revealing only two layers on her chest, instead of three. Even seeing just one layer less, she still looked beautiful. They combined their lips together once more, softly and passionate. As Joan slowly rolled her pants off her lower body, she stepped out of the leg linen twice. Whimpering as she was still sore, no graphic sexual actions would be made until Joan recovered but experimenting was the key to the beginning of this relationship. Following what Joan was doing, the blonde had did the same, now revealing their private areas. Both in awe and shock of how beautiful their bodies were, it was the first time for the two of them. Their clothes now laid on the floor, Kaz softly lay Joan down on the bed and lay beside them. “I’ll be gentle,” Caressing the cheek that Joan blossomed the rosy red complexity, the blonde lay and led her hands down the slim physique of her opposite, feeling like it’s an all illusion. Her fingers trickled down Joan’s leg to her vagina. Gently inserting her fingers, she massaged the brunette’s g-spot and continued caressing her tongue with her own. Moaning agajnst the soft, passionate kiss, Joan winced firstly, looking directly in contact with Kaz’s own oceanic orbs, vibrantly desiring and admiring her view. As Joan had a hand free, she moved to Kaz’s closer touch gripped Kaz’s breast, massaging it as Kaz continued to do what she was doing. As their warm breaths touched each other’s, with their lips, Joan was still in pain from the attack but she trusted Kaz to be gentle. Slowly trickling her fingers down her slim waist, Joan began to assist the blonde with her actions, they now appeared more rough and filled with desire.

Heavy panting of breaths were swarming the atmosphere as their climaxes were soon to be met. Joan remained to assist Kaz of her actions, but slightly vulnerable from the attack, they didn’t want to rush it into things. Slightly exiting her fingers from Joan, the just lay flat on their mattress. Staring into the oblivion of the ceiling of the cell. The brunette looked to Kaz and smiled and chuckled under her heavy breaths, suddenly feeling safe with her. “Y’ know I never really think I’d feel like this again...” Ferguson mumbled, never being the one to admit to her feelings or emotions. As Kaz looked into Joan’s deep dark optics, she smiled in acknowledgement to the small comment. “Me either, Joan.” Running her extensive fingers through Joan’s dark grey shaded locks, she was just in awe of beauty and strength; they were all warriors in that prison. 

Romantically involved with Bea Smith, the top dog, Allie knew everything about Proctor and Ferguson, so Bea always asked about what plan Ferguson had up her sleeve this time; but that soon stopped as the involvement was too strong for the two. “Forget about Kaz and Ferguson...Let’s just concentrate on us,” Allie mumbled, tightly wrapped around Bea’s slim physique. “Yeah, yeah, okay!” Nervously chuckling, Bea rested Allie’s head on Bea’s shoulder as they realized that they were more important. “I got an idea on how we can take The Freak down,” Allie uttered, Bea was majorly enthusiastic for the situation. “We’re gonna hotshot the bitch. Ferguson and Kaz should be done and I saw her go into the showers. This is her chance!” 

As we now know about Ferguson and Proctor’s relationship, gossip always got way around Wentworth, but this time, Joan was waiting for her chance to give Juice her comeuppance. It was bound to happen, no matter of the rough times around Wentworth. Leaving the room where her new partner lay sleeping, Joan left the cell and entered the showers. Joan had just finished brushing her teeth when she was about to spit out the toothpaste, she lifted her head back up and saw the sovereign redhead behind her, inject the needle into her neck and pushed down on the syringe. “Time’s up, Freak!” Bea uttered, making it somehow possible to take down Joan, a six foot woman with some mighty power and strength. As they left her to die, Bea smirked and hovered over her unconscious body. 

Soon to go to the showers, Kaz needed a word with Allie about Bea; pulling Allie close, as they were about to pass each other. “What the fuck is this bullshit about you fucking Bea? Is it true?” Pending for Allie’s response, Kaz shook her head in disbelief. Scoffing under her breath. “Un-fucking-believable... ” Soon moving away from the young blonde, it was now time to shower. 

She then got her bathroom equipment in her transparent bag, seeing a figure in the showers, unknown to her vision, she experimented it and witnessed it was Joan. Her heart was in her throat, Kaz checked the pulse, unsteady. Barely there. “Joan? Can you hear me?” Her hands cupped her face and slapped her cheeks, just trying anything to resuscitate her. Rushing to the panic button, she heard the alarms blaring around in her membranes and rushed to the Governor’s office, not like Governor Bennett would care. As Kaz watched Joan wheeled away, her throat was dry and her eyes were puddled with tears. 

“We need to sort out who hotshot her because she has never taken drugs...ever!” Kaz roared, Vera just standing there, uninterested in the situation. “Hmm, yeah. I’ll get to the bottom of this!” Vera nodded her cranium and watched Kaz. “Mister Stewart, escort Proctor out!” Kaz was shouting and protesting that the top dog and the Governor wasn’t understanding over a victim of sexual abuse. “That woman is a victim of rape from a woman in this prison and now some one has drugged her? You call yourself a Gov-” The sentence ended as Kaz eventually left the office. A sigh released from the surface of her lips. Shaking her head, she realized Kaz was right, despite the actions that Joan has done in the past. “Mister Stewart, order a cell search. We need to find out who drugged Ferguson!” Was this genuininely what Vera wanted? “Ferguson was sexually attacked a few days ago and now someone has tried to hotshot her, and it could be the same person that’s attacked her. We need to get to the bottom of this, right now!” She was only doing this before anyone complained about her governorship. 

As she remained back in her cell for silence, still hearing the blaring of the panic button, Kaz just emotionally bawled into her hands; tucking her knees to her chest, she felt her heartbeat through her knees. Was she actually IN love with Joan? Surprisingly, yes. Hearing the door knock, she witnesed young Allie, concerned about Kaz, she walked in and sat in the edge of the bed and pulled Kaz in for a hug. Bawling in Allie’s arms, Kaz screamed in anguish. “I fucking love her, Allie...” Shocked by what she just said, Kaz attempted to reduce the tears and possibly thought she was about to lose Joan. “I can’t lose her!” Frowning, her aqua eyes puddled with tears.

As Kaz planned to talk to Bea about what happened, she felt the whole of her heart skip beats. “You fucking started this!” Roaring at the top of her lungs, her chest felt tight. “I’m not stupid! I know it was Allie that told you...About me and Joan.” They had their differences before but this was the lowest Bea has ever gone. “You fucking bitch.” Shaking her head, she felt her voice break. “She deserved it. She’s a fucking Freak, Kaz...What more do you want? She deserved everything she got. I guess you can say she’s just collateral damage.” Bea smirked widely and exited the cell. 

“She isn’t gonna make it,” Admitted to her by Vera, Kaz knew she had to finish it. “Bea did it. She admitted it to me.” The blonde mumbled. “You gotta speak to her.” Vera nodded as Kaz spoke, despite their differences in the past, Vera did care for Joan, as Joan did for Vera. “We have to make her tell you.” Kaz confessed. “I d-don’t wanna lose her...I loved her. I still do.” Her eyes burning with salty liquids, she brokenly fell to the floor, screaming. Still, frozen and unaware of their situation, Vera frowned to Kaz, walking over to her. “You really loved her didn’t you?” Nodding her head, she looked to Governor Bennett remained quiet. It seem unrealistic that Kaz fell so deeply in love with Joan within a time of a few weeks, but everything felt real. And this was the end of Joan Ferguson.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic around 3 years ago and thought I should repost it on here so either way, I hope you like it!


End file.
